No More
by sellthelie
Summary: Hermione wont be the other woman anymore. DracoHermione


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**No More**

_

* * *

I have to do this, no matter how hard it is. _

Hermione was disgusted with herself. She had become someone she had told herself she would never become. The other woman.

How she had let it get this far, she would never understand. Countless times she had wanted to break it off, but all he had to do was look at her and she would melt all over again. But it ended tonight, for real. She needed more, she deserved more.

Time to finish it.

* * *

"I've got some steak, and I got some vegetables so we can make a salad…" 

"No…" Hermione interrupted.

"You don't want steak? Ok, we can have something else."

"I don't want to eat…"

"Not hungry?" he nodded, "Okay, do you mind if I do though? Work was killer today, worked right through lunch…"

"Draco stop," Hermione finally got out. "We need to talk."

He halted looking through the cupboards, and met her eyes, seeing the serious look in them, "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Let sit down," Hermione said, moving into the dining area, and sitting down.

He sat down in the chair next to hers, moving it closer, "What's wrong?"

Seeing the concern all over his face, Hermione couldn't keep the tears inside, "Everything."

Jumping in front of her chair, "Hey, what is it? Tell me…"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This," she said gesturing between them, "Us."

"What do you mean, you can't do 'us' anymore?" He asked puzzled.

"Exactly that," she said getting up, and getting a tissue, "I deserve more, hell Pansy deserves more."

"What's Pansy got to do with this? If I remember rightly, you can't stand Pansy."

"No I don't like Pansy, but she has everything to do with this." Hermione blew her nose into her tissue, "I envy her, because she has a legitimate claim to love you. She could walk down Diagon Alley, and shout out her love for you, and people would smile because she's your wife, but I can't do that, I get a few evenings a week, and if I'm really lucky you may stay the night sometimes. We can't go out, I can't tell my friends that I'm in love, because then they'd want to know who it was."

"But you know that's all I can give you, I would give you so much more if I could," Draco said, moving over to her.

"I know you would, but I need that, I can't wait for that anymore," she said, moving over to the window and watching the rain. "I need someone in my life, who's in it for the long haul, I want a partner, a life partner. I want to have children Draco, I wont be the _other woman _anymore." Seeing his reflection, coming to stand behind her.

"I love you, this marriage to Pansy is only documents, it's not real…"

"Not for you, but it is for her, you don't hear her, she loves you," Hermione sobbed, "She's just waiting for you to love her the way she loves you."

"But Hermione, it's you, only you, that I love that way…"

"That's all well and good, but if I can't have all of you, then I shouldn't have any of you."

"Hermione, please…"

"Draco, just go, please." She could see his reflection in the window, he nodded his head, grabbed his cloak and left.

As soon as the door shut, she collapsed in a heap and let it all out. Sobbing she knew she made the right decision, not matter how hard it was.

* * *

_Two days later… _

Hermione was somehow managing to muddle through her work at the Ministry. The last two days had been the hardest of her life, more so than when they were deep in battle, countless times her resolve had nearly broken and she'd go to contact Draco, but she caught herself in time. The pain would pass in time, she just had to get through the first few weeks, and it would get easier.

When exclamations of shock were heard from the secretaries' area of the floor, pleased for the distraction, Hermione went to see what the fuss was about.

Seeing several secretaries huddled around a desk, reading what looked like the Daily Prophet.

"What is it?"

They looked up, and panicked, "Miss Granger, we were just reading today's paper."

"Don't worry Helen, I was feeling a bit unfocused anyway, what's the news?" she enquired, leaning over the desk.

_DIVORCE SHOCK! _

Hermione let out her own gasp when she saw the photo, "Do you mind if I take one? Haven't read it yet today."

"Of course," Helen said, passing her one. She smiled back at her, and walked into her office.

Sinking to the floor as soon as she shut the door, she quickly read the article.

_DIVORCE SHOCK! _

_Shock news last night from Malfoy Manor. Lord Parkinson has confirmed, that Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy have filed for divorce with the Ministry of Magic after four years of marriage. Lord Parkinson in a statement said, "My daughter and Mr Malfoy have decided to go in separate directions, it's an amicable separation. In this difficult time for our family, we hope you respect our privacy, and leave our daughter in peace."_

_No word yet as to the reason for the split, with the couple appearing in public, just a week ago at a fundraiser._

_Will bring you more from this sensational story as it comes to hand._

Hermione let out the breath she was holding, she couldn't believe it. He'd finally left her. Hermione got up, and shakily walked over to her desk, she had no idea what to do now. Putting her head in her hands she pondered her next move. She didn't want to 'come onto him' straight away, god the man had just filed the papers. Best give it a couple of months. Could she wait that long though?

Hermione was pulled out of her musings by a knock on her office door. Glad for the distraction.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and there he was, Draco.

"Draco," she said breathlessly.

"Miss Granger," he greeted pleasantly.

"How can I help you?" trying to keep her tone professional, no doubt people had noticed him come to her office.

"Well I wanted to take you to lunch," he answered with a smile, "In a restaurant," he finished in a low tone.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, it would be a very public announcement, she would be seen as the instigator of his divorce, which of course she was. Hermione beamed back at him, "I'd love to."


End file.
